


The Princess Sleepover

by kwan_bo



Series: Calvinian Chronicles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: ALL THE KIDS IN THE FIC ARE 11 TO MATCH THE SM TRAINERS, I should listen to the rules of English for the tags lmao, ITS JUST KYLO THO, Kwan is a ass, Oh and Finn, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, THERE IS SOME STAR WARS SEQUEL STUFF SO, The Pocky Game, This Is STUPID, Truth or Dare, elise and saki are 11 so they match the sunmoon kids, kanas 11, lillie has a crush on moon but moons unaware as of now, the fire emblem worlds are modern in everything but weaponry and transportation, the oddest crossover, welcome to: kwan makes a fic.jpg my nibbas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwan_bo/pseuds/kwan_bo
Summary: Moon, The 11 year old Champion of Alola, and newly found as a Force sensitive,  has been invited a sleepover by her new friends in Askr, and when the girls start playing some... daring games, Moon and Lillie join in.heads up: Kylo Ren will be in the story later...





	The Princess Sleepover

Today was Moon and Lillie's first day in Askr, and it's all new to her. She met new friends like Elise, Sakura, Kana, they were all around her age, but there was some major differences between those princesses and the Alolan girls. The princesses can fight with weapons, real weapons. Sakura was an archer, Elise, a mage. To Moon, Kana was the coolest; she could use a sword, and can become a dragon! Even though they just met, Elise invites the Alolan champion and her white-clad friend to a sleepover,tomorrow night, which they both accepted.  
~The Next Day~  
As the re-purposed Imperial Shuttle's landing gear folds up as the Shuttle thrusts into the sky, into space. The girls stop chatting to turn to see the Askrian Castle. Yep, they were back. "I wonder what we will be doing at the sleepover.."Lillie says a bit sluggishly. "We're gonna see, c'mon!" Moon replies, changing her walking pace to a faster speed. Both girls had chosen their sleepwear, choosing to wear it now. Lillie wore a green short-sleeve shirt and a matching green pair of shorts. Her hair was in it's normal style,a single ponytail of blonde hair. Moon, on the other hand, was in complete contrast to the uniformity of her counterpart, with her navy blue tank top that sported the Exalt Band. It was a crop top tank, which exposed the champion's lower midriff well, some small muscles lining the abdominal muscles, a side effect from walking around from the bottom to the top of Alola's Pokemon League and reaching the rank of Champion within a month. On her waist, jeans, an odd choice considering that she's going to a sleepover.

The pair walk to the guarded gates, spotting the audacious Elise and the shy Sakura standing at the entrance, wearing black-pink and white-pink onesies respectively. "See? Told you they'd come!" Elise says with a smile. Sakura gently nods, flushed red. Before she's able to reply, Moon had ran up and hugged her suddenly, surprising the pinkhaired girl enough that she falls on her back, with Moon falling on top due to her momentum. As the Guards struggle to keep themselves from laughing, with the Hoshidan's face turning the same color as her hair, Moon slowly gets off, also blushing; that was close. "A-are you ok, Moon?" Sakura says, fussing over it."yeah, I'm good. Just dizzy." was the reply.

Suddenly, two more figures burst through the door. Well, only one actually busted through. The latter figure was larger, definitely older than the other. White dress. Light blue sashes. The recently revived former queen of Hoshido, Mikoto. Kana was the other one, wearing dark gray shirt and tights. They came to let the girls inside. 

This was gonna be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> The rest is coming soon!


End file.
